epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Chief
Master Chief battled King Leonidas in Master Chief vs Leonidas. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, or simply called Master Chief, is a fictional character and protagonist of the famous science fiction Halo Series. He is a cyberneticaly-enhanced supersoldier, part of the SPARTAN program, and throughout his journeys he is assisted by his personal Artifical Intelligence construct Cortana. In the year 2552, in the first Halo Game, John crashes on an ancient Space-Ring construction, build by an ancient race called The Forerunners, more than one hundred thousand years ago. This Ring, called Halo was built to destroy and contain a virus called The Flood which feeds on intelligent life. An alliance of alien races called The Covenant wants to re-activate the Halo Ring, like the Forerunners did, for they believe it is a portal to a Religious Journey. They accidentaly release The Flood and the virus starts attacking The Humans and The Covenant. On Halo, John has to fight both the Covenant and The Flood to save humanity, and in later games, the battle continues on other Halo-Rings and Earth. In the fourth game John faces The Di-Dact, a last remaining individual of The Forerunners, who wants to turn humanity into machines, to prevent the Flood from feeding on them. The Story still continues. ERBoH Bio Stand clear. I'm Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, but you can call me Master Chief. I'm a cybernetically enhanced super-soldier that survived the SPARTAN-II project, but all you need to know is I can kill you in the world of Halo any way I please. My MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System? Ready. A BR55HB SR Battle Rifle with frag grenades? Locked and loaded. How about plasma grenades? Or my hands? Either way, it'll be quick and painless. I also have a sexy A.I. friend, Cortana, who tells me everything I need to know to do my ass kicking. Sure, I always wear this helmet, but don't get it twisted, underneath I'm one sexy super soldier. And yes, I'm also cybernetically enhanced for the bedroom. Wake me, when you need me. Lyrics Verse 1: Not so fast. Cortana says you're Greek, so why don't you stick these lyrics up your ass? They built a monument to my sins. You're the soldier they need you to be. Ain't no way that you can beat me, even my initials spell MC. While you and your companions were all camping in a canyon, Took a campaign to your house and showed your queen my plasma cannon! They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly. You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly. Verse 2: You got a bad case of no shirt there, Fabio Flintstone. Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with down syndrome! 300 asses need a kicking, give more teabags than Lipton. So why don't you quit your bitching? My trigger finger's itching! Trivia *Master Chief is the first video game character to appear in an official rap battle. *Master Chief's name appeared on Santa Claus' Naughty List. It said, "Carries Guns, Repeated acts of violence." *His appearance was hinted at in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, along with King Henry VIII and the Mario Brothers. *The location for Master Chief used at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is based on a Covenant Spaceship from the Halo series, yet this location was not used in the battle. *Master Chief is the second masked character, the first being Darth Vader . **Both masked characters are played by Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 17 Category:Nice Peter Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Fictional Characters